


老土校园爱情故事

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 薰性转注意！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 是一个非常老土烂俗的校园青春爱情故事。大概讲的是学长朔间零追羽风薰。羽风薰性转注意！基本除了朔间零全员性转，年级设定有修改。*无脑甜饼，文笔扔垃圾桶了。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意本篇除了朔间零几乎全员性转！  
> 设定有所修改注意！  
> 非梦咲，非偶像。是个亚洲系的学校，具体教育体制不明。反正谈恋爱要紧。  
> 零没口癖，也没人设注意！虽然感觉丢了口癖像丢了灵魂【。

说起来这事儿怨不得她，她哪里知道自己只是去屋顶放了个风，转头就看见一张熟悉的脸。朔间学长笑眯眯地跟她打招呼，像长辈一样摸摸她的头：“哦，好孩子不要翘课，你怎么在这里啊？”

羽风薰一个趔趄，差点表演平地摔，有点郁闷，怎么被抓了个现成。她有惊无险升上三年级，今天是开学第一天，这会儿所有人都聚在礼堂里，办轰轰烈烈的开幕典礼。薰等学生会清点人数的干部走过去，就偷偷从后门溜出礼堂，跑回教学楼顶透气，哪里想到会在这里遇到朔间零。

“是、是，是我不对啦。”薰嘟着嘴，丝毫没有要反省的意思。她刚刚抹过润唇膏，秋日的阳光下看亮晶晶的，染着一点浅橙色的暖意，小皮鞋蹬上倾斜的瓦块，往远方眺望。零跟着她往边缘走，但是更靠近那道形同虚设的栏杆，俯身往下张望。

屋顶是向下倾斜的，常年没有人打扫，风吹日晒长了些青苔。薰有点紧张，小心地拽着他的衣角：“小心别掉下去了，这里滑。”

零仿佛没听见她的话，自顾自地感叹：“原来学校还有这样的地方。”

她觉得好笑，坐在屋脊上，轻轻晃着腿。这个地方确实不会有人来，因为屋顶常年锁着，太危险。楼梯只提供到教学楼顶层，接下来要爬一段梯子，穿过天窗似的圆形铁门，才能抵达屋顶。薰有一次翘课，发现铁门的锁早就坏了，轻而易举就钻了出去。

秘密领地被分享，她有点不情愿，零大概是跟着她摸上来的。然后薰意识到不对劲的地方：“……前辈不是已经毕业了吗？”

零折回屋脊，惊讶地反问：“羽风竟然觉得我毕业了吗？”

羽风薰第一次遇见零还是上个学期的事情。当时她踩着下午第一堂课铃声的倒计时往教学楼冲，结果在门口一头撞上一个人的后背。

那时一个炎热的下午，朔间零当时在楼下等教务老师上班，好签他们年级的文件。白天他的精神总是不好，还对阳光过敏，是家族遗传的毛病。他在树荫下躲太阳，面前是一大垛校工刚刚剪的草，身后忽然袭来一阵巨大的冲力，一个措手不及，莫名其妙摔进草垛里。薰慌慌张张，赶紧把人家从草堆里捞出来，一看到对方的脸，道歉像根鱼刺卡在喉咙。

羽风薰，人美声甜，著名校花，情场老手，宣称爱好男孩子，老早就被列入早恋的经典案例。她认识几乎大半个学校的男生，和其中不少约过会，还有几个交往过一段时间——唯独没见过眼前这个。

朔间零拍拍身上的草，一头黑发如同泼墨，眼眸比鸽血石还要深邃生动，皮肤白皙，面庞的轮廓愈发清晰，如同画中人。漏网之鱼的俊美超出了薰的想象力，看一眼就神魂出窍，连草杆子的影像都被视神经系统自动修正消除。

可惜上课铃如同一声惊雷，薰还没来得及好好搭讪，就一溜烟跑了。她有点懊恼，自己一向能说会道，怎么这会儿就哑了声，说不出话了。再仔细想，道歉也没有好好说，难免有些愧疚。

结果第二天他们就在学校图书馆又相遇了。薰正归还一本小说，刚把条形码凑到扫描仪上读取，就听到背后传来一声问候：“羽风？”

那是把男声，带着低沉的磁性，慵懒又艳丽；由于身处图书馆，刻意压轻了声音，贴着她的后背吹进耳朵里。很少会有人直接叫她的姓氏，薰起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，也不知道是被声线引起的，还是被称谓惹出来的。

她回头，又看见那张昨天见过的美丽的脸，顿时僵在原地。等反应过来了，她马上往后退了一步，感到毛骨悚然：他是怎么知道自己的名字的，可怕可怕！

“那个，昨天。”她反手抠着推车的把手，银灰色的眼睛滴溜溜乱转，“对不起，撞到你了，没来得及道歉。”

对方迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，思考了一会儿，露出恍然大悟的神情：“哦，昨天那回事啊，我已经忘了，不要在意。”

薰如释重负：“那，没什么事我先走了！”

她慌慌张张，像是要逃，又不知道应该先迈哪条腿。零抱着书站在原地，忍俊不禁，又想再戏弄她一句似的，指了指她背后的推车：“好好学习，多看点正经书。”

“学了又没什么用。”薰反驳。

后来她也没再见过这个人物，按道理讲绝对会成为女孩子间的午休谈资。她想了想，本部的学生鲜少会去图书馆，除非是借书。薰算是常客，出了名的好阅读，以至于馆长也认得她。这位那天在图书馆出现，抱着厚厚一摞的英文书籍，又留在自习室，只有可能是实行走班制的国际部的学生。

国际部坐落在学校北角，不太起眼的一栋楼，本部的学生很少去，基本没有什么交流。她向国际部的熟人打听，甫一描述肤白墨发，对方马上知道她所指对象。那是名人啊，居然不是你的男性收集图鉴编号第一，她熟人一脸惊奇。

国际部三年级的级长朔间零，三天两头作为代表往外交换，基本没在本校呆过几天，能撞上是好运气。不过每学期重大集会上，他都会从国外回来，代表国际部的学生上台发言。

近几年我们学校不是对外成就光鲜亮丽的，她熟人努努嘴，示意她看大门墙外那些擦拭得铮亮的铭牌，说：这些，基本都是朔间前辈弄出来的，学校上面都不舍得他毕业呢。

她听完，干巴巴地给出感想：哦，这么狠的诅咒，真可怜。

她熟人继续追着问：你想约他啊？薰说，没那个闲心，只是那天撞到人家没道歉。她熟人马上默认，那就是想了，可惜约不到，成功率很低。哎，不过他弟弟也不错，也是国际部的，叫朔间凛月，要不你试试？最后被薰用一个俏皮的瞪眼赶走了。

薰对于学校集会一概翘掉，自然没见过，诚实承认。她当然也不知道大部分女生翘首以盼坐完整场典礼，只是为了能远远地看朔间零一眼。

第二天早上，羽风薰照例踩着点进课室。她在来的路上，掐点买了一份早餐，用塑料袋提着，被风吹散了不少温度。她找到自己的座位，安稳窝好，准备一会儿上课的时候好细嚼慢咽，结果一抬头就看到窗外被学生会干部拦下的朔间零。

零站在楼梯口，无助地朝她眨眼睛，薰极力当作没看见，又心里别扭，觉得好像有点过意不去。等她再把视线投向窗外时，惊讶地发现站在那里的人不见了。她想了想，拽着早餐袋子从教室后门溜出去，轻车熟路找到会议室。

会议室的窗帘常年紧闭，留下一面红融融的、幕布似的墙。她沿着走廊急急地走，一边打暗号似的断断续续地敲玻璃窗，最后打开角落里的门。门不能完全打开，里面堆了桌椅，还用扫把杆卡紧。她环顾四周，确定没有人，用力推了推，果然在门缝里看到零的脸。

薰以前迟到的时候，经常被学生会干部带到这间会议室里，接受教导主任的深切问候，关在里面一个人写检讨。一次乖乖服输，多几次她也不乐意了，发现后门可以打开，只是要爬上那堆闲置的桌椅，用点力气从门缝里挤出去。所幸她身材娇小，为了逃出会议室，她还是学着放弃最后两口最爱的松饼，刻意控制体型。零的骨架绝对比她大，她不得不卖力地把门缝再开大一点。

如同预期，零差点卡住。她用力拽了他一把，两个人抱了个满怀。

“欸！你真行。”零虚虚揽了她的腰一把，扶她站稳，“不用上课吗，怎么来了？”

薰瞪大眼睛，抱着手反问：“不是你让我来的吗？”

零笑了起来。长得好看的人笑起来都很致命，羽风薰看着看着走了神，直到听见其他人的脚步声。两个人重新把门关好，迅速移动，跑去屋顶避难。

“不是、朔间前辈，你真留级啦？”她跑得气喘吁吁，等坐好了才问。

零挨着她坐下，一副云淡风轻的样子：“嗯，刚刚转来本部。你们上课怎么这么早？太阳都没升起来。”

“上课铃会敲三遍，学生会的人第二遍铃开始抓人，早上下午各一次。有个女生，个子跟我差不多，戴眼镜。别看她瘦瘦的，家里开武道馆，抓人很厉害。不过她课堂笔记做得很好，人也不错，我经常找她借笔记。”薰大方承认，也没有觉得不好意思，“我是惯犯了，不会害你。”然后问他吃不吃早餐，也没等他回答，径直扳了一半给他。

零没有接过来，只是感到奇怪：“为什么告诉我？”

她鼓着腮帮子，装出一副凶巴巴的样子：“哎哎哎、别误会了。只有我能从那个会议室里逃出来，被约谈的肯定是我，仅此而已——还有，我打赌你也没吃早餐，先垫下肚子，免得低血糖。”

最后一句让零噗嗤一声笑了出来。传言羽风薰来者不拒，看上去还真有那么回事。他接过食物，体贴地问她会不会吃得太少，一会儿下课他去买点东西作为补偿。

薰小声咕哝：“哪有，吃太多小心下次又卡在会议室里出不来。”末了补充一句，叫我薰就好，别叫羽风。

至此零大概明白了：会议室后门的那杆子扫把，原本就是为了防止羽风薰逃跑而加上的；可惜她是风，任谁也困不住。

  


她嚼完半个面包，问零留级是怎么回事。零轻飘飘地回答：“没拿到心仪大学的offer喏，所以留一级再考就好。”

薰看他的神情，老神在在，视线却挪开了，隐隐感觉背后有隐情，于是没追问下去。又好奇：那你怎么不继续读国际部？哎呀，国际部学费好贵的，零又轻描淡写。我没有和家里人商量过，擅自决定重读，还有凛月的学费要出，不能给家里再增加负担。

“不会吧，你给学校跑了那么多外交关系，他们不给你减学费吗？”薰诧异地瞪大眼睛。吸管被她咬的不成形状，从唇间松开。今早她常去的便利店缺货，下午才补，架上只剩她最不习惯喝的番茄汁，酸得她腮帮子疼。

“我以为薰不是早就知道了吗，”零温和地笑，脑袋偏过来，一个清爽的侧脸，“还专门来国际部打听过。”

薰的心脏停跳一拍，好像露陷了，于是四处扯话，试图蒙混过关。

“可是，当时有人提醒我，说有个小姑娘盯上我了。”零慢悠悠地把脸凑过去，咬过她刚刚放开的吸管，吸了一口。*

薰怔怔地看着手里的饮料。

——然后她伸手，毫不犹豫地扇了对方一巴掌。

  


  


-tbc

*零零其实是没睡醒


	2. Chapter 2

她闭眼发誓，其实自己没有下重手，至少零的脸上印子都没留。毕竟对方只是喝了她一口番茄汁，没有做更过分的事情，最多给一个软绵绵的教训。她睡掉一上午的课，下午躲在课本后看小说，规规矩矩出席了一天的课，任课老师都觉得稀奇。

零没再来找过她，又是隔壁班的学生，薰清净了两天，没再去想他，转头开始约二年级的小学弟。但是也没闲多久，关于他们的绯闻率先传了起来。有学生夸张地说看到零和薰手牵手在校道上散步，后面变成了英雄救美版本，然后各种传言纷沓而至。等第二天传回薰耳朵里时，零已经变成她的天降竹马系男友了。

毕竟是羽风薰，好像什么风流事件发生在她身上都不奇怪，再加上对面是朔间零，就更不奇怪了。

“停停停！”薰大惊失色，让她亲爱的闺蜜赶紧收起手上那本少女漫画，“完全不是那样啊？八字还没一撇呢——而且明明我最近约的是二年C班那个可爱的小学弟？”

泉面无表情，喀拉喀拉甩着手里的那瓶防晒霜：“我看捺都快画上了。”

她示意她往后看，发现零不知道什么时候已经站在了他们班门口，似乎找她有事。薰感觉很不好，她虽然和众多男孩子约会聊天，可是从不交往。那双血红色的眼睛盯着她后背，她坐立难安。泉白了她一眼：“反正你体育课也不上，快去快去。”

薰两眼一闭，视死如归，乖乖走到班门口。

然后她抢在零前面开口，用特别大的音量道歉：“朔间前辈，对不起！”

零愣住了，围观的路人也愣住了。但是薰挺快活，至少这段流言可以消停一阵子了。

第一次测试成绩出来，薰和零双双吊车尾，考了一个同样的总分，不到三位数，并列倒数第一，仿佛一个预谋。薰站在榜前，看着零那个堪堪只有10分的英语成绩，难以置信。她考10分是闭着眼睛随便写的答案，但是朔间零拿过两只手都数不过来的英语演讲比赛冠军，用脚趾头想都知道其中有诈。

两个人被抓去办公室开小灶，领了一大摞纸回来。薰看到成堆的试卷，差点晕过去。泉安慰她，目光很同情，充满支持和善意：不要紧，这次你有伴。

她刚好在生理期，浑身无力又心情暴躁，知道是命躲不过，大不了还能和零合计一下，一人写一半，交换着抄。哪知道零睡了一上午，歪在天台的阴影里没有动静。薰以为他生病了，好心摸了摸他的额头，发现他体温低得像刚从冰窖里出来，吓得往后退。

……该不会是死了吧？她摇摇他的肩膀，发现对方昏睡不醒，所幸还有呼吸。这下更急，惊出一身冷汗，又不能见死不救，试图把人拖去保健室。零比她高一个头，性别差异摆在那里，体重自然也超过薰一大截。她也不知道自己哪来的劲，把人扶下楼梯，穿过半个学校。

正午的校园冷冷清清，路上没几个人，也找不到帮手。保健室老师一看，说是可能没休息好，让他躺一会儿就好。薰松了口气，浑浑噩噩，刚卸下力迈开腿没走两步，下腹一沉，不妙地开始生理痛。

于是她也半死不活在保健室躺了半个下午，中途零醒了，还记得给她倒杯热水。

“……下次我不管你了。”薰冷汗直冒。她感觉自己腰部以下都粘在了床上，热水袋捂到发冷，还是疼得合不上眼。除此以外，按惯例有点反胃，又想吃甜食想到发狂。

“抱歉啊。”零揉揉她的头发，目光像老爷爷，显得有些违和，“我前两天刚从西半球回来，时差倒了好几轮，还没倒过来。”

“……你又出国了？”薰小声地问，在心底算了算，寻思着不太对劲。周一周二测试，周四出成绩。他飞去西半球来回也要一整天的时间，朔间零难道是超人吗？

零诚实回答：“去办事。周二早英语考试报了个到，刚做完前两道听力题就走了。”

她被噎住了，哗地翻了个身：原来这家伙考倒数第一是因为交白卷又缺考！

这种愤恨没有持续太久，就被生理痛的加重给予了加倍的打击。薰一张脸疼得惨白，说不出话来，心里默念，情绪要平和。零从床边离开了，再回来时，递给她一片用处方纸拖着的止痛药和一杯温水：“刚刚找老师开的。”

她低声说了句谢谢。他把外套脱下来，盖在她身上。薰嗅到一股若有若无的、好闻的甜味，感到昏昏沉沉，倦意涌了上来。

“为什么考这么低的分数？”零问。

她觉得有点好笑，闷闷地哼了一声：“……前辈怎么像我爸一样？”

零没有接话。她本来以为他会继续说些什么，换一个不太严肃的话题，结果半天没有下文。薰感到别扭，翻了个身，发现零不知道什么时候趴在床边又睡着了。明明是这么别扭的姿势，他看上去却很优雅。临近放学时间，阳光从窗口长长地斜拉进来，零的轮廓被淹没在暖色里，很漂亮。

她垂着眼睛，小声开口：“又不是努力就可以办到的事情。”她以前是好学生，档案里记录着一年级的成绩，还有很多明明够到了却被人用钱买走的奖项。薰从那时候开始讨厌权力，实际上她出身富裕，也并不缺什么，然而无力感与日俱增，不知不觉间就变成现在这个样子了。

话一说完，她感觉自己像做了件亏心事。止痛药已经起效了，她把盖在身上的外套取下来叠好，工工整整地放在一边，而后从保健室的门口溜了出去，连影子也没有留下。

周四放学，薰照例提前收拾好包，在手机上回复小学弟新发现的约会地点。老师从前两天开始催着她交试卷，薰一个字没动，想偷偷溜掉，结果还没将想法付诸行动，零从天而降似的拦在她面前。

学长毫无形象，几乎扑倒在她桌子前，夸张地发出戏剧性的哭声：“薰～我知道你平时有在偷偷做笔记——你试卷写了吗能不能借我抄一下？”

……结果变成了和零一起在阳台上写试卷。

放学的光线刚好，照在身上暖融融的，薰直打瞌睡。风吹过来，卷的书页哗啦啦地响，她猛地一抬头，发现零支着下巴在看她。

薰警觉地睁大眼睛，如果她有一对猫耳朵，大约也会支棱地立起来：“怎么了？”

零也诧异地睁大眼睛，摇了摇头：“没什么，怎么了？”

他这个样子很犯规。薰想，蜷曲且柔顺的发丝和一张美艳的脸，眼神怀念又温柔，如同圆融一切的黑夜，会让人忍不住去倾慕。

“你这样……”她忍不住软化了一点态度，也不知道自己要说什么，焦急地抓了一把头发。

她稍微用了点力，发带一扯就散开了，或者说从一开始就没有系好，薄薄的纱带从鎏金色的发丝间滑了出去。她没有抓住，发带顺着风打滚，吹出去一段距离，往零的脸上招呼。他伸手一捞，轻轻松松夹住了那根发带。

零站了起来。

他把笔放好，压住响动的书页，俯身向前。那股熟悉的甜味又钻进薰的鼻腔里，还有从零的领口泄露出的单薄的体温。她被拢进夜晚的影子里，他的指腹拂过她的后颈，潜入发间，把她的一并收拢。世界被突然静音，只剩下嘈杂的书卷声，像孜孜不倦的雨点敲击玻璃窗。

她有些局促不安，呼吸发烫，手里的笔也握不住了，一颗心脏要跳出胸膛。

零按住她的下巴，轻轻地在她的唇上留下一个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

羽风薰开始认真学习了。这状态仿佛太阳从西边升起，她使劲踮踮脚，成绩一夜之间越过平均分，向前排直冲，出勤率史无前例，差点被教导主任查作弊。她两个闺蜜看在眼里，嗅到八卦的气味，午休时间悄悄打听，欸，你怎么回事？

她没仍好气地看他们一眼：还能怎么样，恋爱了呗。

“不是。”千秋扯扯她的衣角，“一般谈了恋爱不应该成绩直线下滑吗，我看小说里情节都这样。”“那是早恋防范读本，”泉白了她一眼，“你看这家伙，成绩再滑还能滑哪里去。”

得到肯定回答，两个人继续追问，是谁啊是谁。

这次轮到薰在内心翻了个白眼：还能是谁？

泉拿过她的手机，信息列表一拽，哗，二十几个对话框，不过都是一个星期前的已读未回，感到一丝震撼：哇，你终于吊死在一棵树上了，是不是隔壁班朔间前辈啊？你看我说了吧，捺都画上了。

去去去，薰吐出一小截舌头，感觉有点酸，你们想太多。

“哦，我知道了！是暧昧关系！”千秋大声宣布，然后被薰一只手掩住嘴巴，把音量憋回喉咙里。泉急忙追问：你们还没交往啊？她的语气就像追电视剧，以为快结局了结果发现还有第二季。

薰老实交代：“没有，都说了是你们想太多。”

她把饭盒一收，熟练地扯一张草稿纸过来写题。千秋眼疾手快，一把按住她的笔：“等等！你们进展到哪里了？”

泉也很好奇。两双眼睛盯着她，薰感觉压力很大，眼神飘忽，支支吾吾：“也……没到哪里。”

“牵手了没？”泉决定采用快问快答。没，薰摇摇头。“拥抱了没？拥抱总有吧！”千秋紧接着问。没，薰试图把笔抢救回来。“那不是毫无进展！”千秋敲下判决的小锤。泉按住她，迅速问道：“接吻了没？”“哎我说这个问题，”千秋急忙打断，“正常程序前面没有的后面就……”“嗯。”薰点点头。

嘶……两个人齐齐倒吸一口凉气。薰很委屈：“美色当前不吃白不吃，而且又不是我主动的。”就是吃了之后发现别的都食之无味，再也回不去粗茶淡饭的生活了。

羽风你也太没原则了，泉面无表情地评价。

“我很有原则的好不好！”薰就差找条小手帕抹泪明志，“这不开始好好学习了。”

“你学习和他亲你有什么关系？”泉支着下巴问。

她说话直白，薰感觉自己受到事实暴击，然后不情不愿地说，其实是约好考一个学校了。这不容易，对她来说是个艰难的决定，但是被一个吻冲晕头脑也不是什么奇怪的事情。她辗转反侧一晚上，第二天一大早在图书馆找到朔间零。对方把一侧刘海撩起来，大约以为薰终于反应过来，主动把脸让出来赔不是。

昨天是我不对喏，拜托下手轻点。零闭着眼睛说。

薰一颗心提到嗓子眼，说话都不利索了：谁要打你了啊，就是……

她不知道自己容易脸红，只知道自己面颊发烫。零睁开眼睛打量她，露出一点笑意。薰脑子一热，突然问：“你是不是……还在考那所学校？”

他没想到她问这个问题，只是微微颔首，向她大概介绍了一下。名校不好申请，他想考的专业也很冷门，每个年级只收两个外籍学生。上一届招了他们学校的另外两个学生，所以他没去成。

薰张了张口，似乎感到有点唇干舌燥：那我能不能和你一起考？

零露出有些诧异的表情，大概没想到她是为了这事来的。他似乎在琢磨她话里的含义，有些不明不白，然后在她快窒息之前慢慢地点了点头：好啊。

“就这样？”泉听完描述，感觉有点平淡无奇。

“什么就这样。”薰叹了口气，使劲摇头，一头金发差点晃散，“你知道吗，他要考的那个学校，专业排名全美第一。”“那也是你自找的。”泉一脸冷漠。

薰嘟着嘴，认命地掏出课本，努力学习。

她放学后往图书馆跑，拜托了零给她补习。他们特意霸占了自习室的一个角落，薰又向馆长打了招呼，还能偷偷把食物带进来，连着晚饭一起解决。零经常比她走得晚，有几次她坚持到天黑，家里来了好几个电话；后来是她哥跑到学校门口接她，回去差点被家人说教。

然而今天的固定位置上空荡荡的。等她坐下来，发现手机上有条未读消息，是零喊她去国际部听宣讲会。她一看时间，吓得从座椅上跳起来，用上运动会冲刺的速度就往外跑。结果等她跑到国际部，宣讲会刚好结束，与她擦肩而过。学生三五成群从报告厅里出来，她逆着人流钻进去，看到站在讲台侧边的零。

“抱歉，我没看到消息。”她满怀歉意地说。

零朝她招招手，还没开口，站在他身边那个奶金色头发的漂亮学姐先说话了：“哎呀，这位小学妹就是朔间的小女友吗？”

薰猝不及防，没听明白对方在说什么，只是觉得那张脸很眼熟。然后她忽然陷入一片玫瑰香气的柔软里，有另一个人从她背后拥了上来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势举起了手机，在她看清摄像头之前按下了自拍键。

“我看看、我看看~”那个声音洋溢着充沛的感情，高昂又灿烂，接着薰的下巴被一把捏住了，“唔！像麦田里机灵的小狐狸一样可爱、比太阳还要耀眼、头发是金子和星光的凝聚、脸庞娇艳欲滴——和零形容得一模一样！让我看看这对被零赞美的漂亮眼睛，是谁能迷住我的挚友、其容貌连美神都要自惭形愧！对、对、哎哟！是你！你一定就是薰吧！”

“……啊？”薰陷入不知所措。

涉一边叹息，一边把零的心路历程抖了个干干净净：“我就说零怎么转部了，口口声声说要跟着我读一个学校，难道是要抛弃我、安分守己地上一个国内高校吗！结果竟然回答‘因为那天在路上遇到一个本部的可爱学妹，情难自禁就转部了……’什么的，我还以为他在开玩笑！我数数看，噢，这家伙前前后后交过十几个女朋友，还没见过哪个能……”

“好了好了，日日树！”零紧急喊停，耳根已经红了，“你先过来一下，跟我讲讲今年的招生情况。”

英智抱着手臂围观全程，不忘补最后一刀：“刚才PPT上不是已经讲过了吗？”

涉机警地捕捉到了所有的细节，一把搂过薰的腰，亲密地贴着她的耳朵，发出灵魂质问，听上去有点神经质：“什么，难道零还没有和你表白吗？”

她晕乎乎地坐在报告厅的前排，看着零和两个前辈说话，然后亲吻对方的面颊告别。这是国外常见的亲友礼仪，只是薰有点不习惯，眼睁睁看着觉得不好意思，把头偏过去。涉跑过来，一对美目眨了又眨，咯咯笑着在她的面颊上亲吻，调笑似的说“薰可真是纯情的孩子”，然后招招手走了。

“别看她那样，其实比你小。”零目送两人离开，脸上还挂着笑意。

“嗯？”薰茫然地看他，又感到惊异：原来这个思维跳脱的人是学姐。

她的话还在耳边回响，信息量过大，震得薰七荤八素。她艰难地选择了从其中的某一条开始问起：“所以……朔间前辈不是因为没和家里商量……才留级转部什么的吗？”

刚问完，薰又觉得自己没过大脑。转部等于换了一个升学方向，朔间零要是真不和家人商量就自己办了手续，前期投资都是打水漂。她从一开始就应该发现这个说辞的漏洞，而不是傻傻地相信对方。

“留级是另一个原因。”零轻轻咳了一声，正色道，“……不过转部确实是的。”

薰怔住了。她不知道她现在的样子有多可爱，冷色的眼睛亮晶晶的，微微张开的嘴唇像含着浆果。她自诩约会专家，但是从来没想过真的有一个人能爱她。

她一下慌了，见零似乎还想说些什么，急忙用手捂住了面庞：“等等等等！太快了！……先别说话！”

零走上前来，用力拉开她的手腕。他有点等不及了，一句话忍了快半个学期，再这么下去他就要失去自制力了。这场面有点滑稽，薰像被撬开壳的扇贝，又满脸通红地钻进他怀里，自投罗网。

我喜欢你。她埋在他胸口，小心翼翼地说，感觉自己快要昏阙过去，你也喜欢我好不好。

零按着她的肩膀，轻轻地推开她。她乍一看到他严肃的脸，以为自己要被拒绝了，又吓得脸上发白，结果得到一个深切的吻。

好。他说。

  


  


-end.

真的好土，我居然写了个这么土的爱情故事……

  


  


【下面是补丁，因为一直按薰讲好像零这边丢了很多想说的。注意补丁内含有涉零要素，还有很多零路人要素】

补丁1：零留级是被英智搞的。那个专业收两个人，涉和英智是闺蜜，当时还是零女友。英智自己关系了一个位置，剩下一个位置想和涉一起去。涉和零都知道这回事。涉说自己留级没问题，反正自己原本就是跳级，后来零说好像他去天天对着人家太尴尬了。于是涉去了，和平分手成为挚友。零当时正好被薰撞到，觉得她可爱，算一见钟情。

补丁2：零确实在国外交换来交换去期间交过很多女友。然而每个人都觉得自己配不上他，得不到想要的，即使零努力了也觉得是施舍，这也让他很懊恼。虽然他没意识到，其实是得到他的人都太贪心，希望能得到更多，但是他不习惯被独占。薰是第一个不需要独占他的，所以【

补丁3：零真的有在奇人群里咨询如何追薰，而且也知道她出了名的喜欢沾花惹草。

补丁4：很后来薰成年第一次做的时候零才发现薰比他想象的还要纯情，说约会真的只是约会，牵手以上的行为没有过。零因为常年在国外，反而该知道的都知道。（这个补丁是不会有的，sad，想象一下就好


End file.
